Seattle Grace High School
by xoxomickeyxoxo
Summary: Instead of surgeons, we have high schoolers! Description inside. AU. R&R please!
1. Preview

Hey everyone! I'm not really great at summaries, and there are way too many characters to write a summary like I did for the House M.D. high school one, here goes. Basically, instead of growing up in all different parts of the country, our favorite surgeons are at Seattle Grace High School, some freshman and some sophomores. Instead of running labs, they're running to class, and instead of trying to pick a speciality, they're all trying to pass their classes. Love, friendship, and drama will all blossom in this tale!

Voila! It's really crappy, I know. But... it's not too hard, right?

I've started the first chapter, but my computer died, and my charger isn't working, much less I can't publish anything, so... I'm getting a new computer on Thursday, so we'll see how that goes. Hopefully I can start my computer to transfer over all my files! Otherwise, I'm screwed.

I had to make a few changes to the story and some of the characters, because otherwise, it wouldn't really work out. Like for instance, the Cheif left Ellis when Meredith was a little girl, but for the sake of this story the Chief and Ellis were having a VERY long affair, but he's still married. And Meredith isn't all dark in this story. Like for the prom episode, she said she wore a lot of black and didn't go to prom. Well hopefully, she has a reason to go to prom now and won't be all dark and scary ;]. And Lexie and Meredith are obviously years apart, but for the sake of this story, Thatcher left basically right after Meredith was born, and since Lexie skipped a grade anyway, that would make it work. I guess. The interns are all freshmen, and our attendings are all sophomores. Not all of the characters are here... yet.

I really hope you guys enjoy this story! And if you're a House fan, you should check out the story like this one, except with House characters. That has been so much fun to write, and I was sort of like, why not make a Grey's Anatomy one.

So please, subscribe, review with suggestions, and read!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So, while I was thousands of miles away from my hometown, I came up with this awesome idea to continue my high school saga - with our Grey's Anatomy cast! Maybe it was the heat, and maybe it won't work out, but you never know until you try, right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, any of it.**

**Copyright: I do own this story though.**

So as always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

The alarm clock went off and Meredith Grey opened her eyes, squinting at the bright sunlight. She stretched her achy limbs and immediately stood up, padding down the hall to her mother's room.

"Mom?" Meredith knocked, peeking her head through the cracked door.

"Mom, you have to get up," she said, going inside and gently shaking her.

"Go away Meredith," Ellis said, pulling the covers up over her head.

"Mom – it's the first day of high school and you have work," Meredith pleaded.

"I said, go away Meredith!" her mother yelled and Meredith withdrew her hand sharply. She exhaled, frustrated, animosity towards her mother flowing through her body. She turned around and headed to her room without another word, where she ran a brush through her hair, and put on a tank top and a pair of jeans. She dabbed on some concealer and black mascara, in an effort to brighten her plain features. Meredith headed downstairs and grabbed a Pop Tart, sitting at the breakfast table alone. It had always been her and her mother, for as long as she could remember, but now for the past week, Ellis Grey hadn't gotten out of bed, merely for scraps of food and bathroom trips. Not that they spent time together in the first place. Meredith didn't know what had happened to send her mother into another one of her downward spirals, and she really didn't care to find out. She took a quick look at the clock and grabbed her backpack, heading out the door.

* * *

"Mom! Derek's been in the shower too long! Make him get out!" Derek Shepherd could hear Nancy bellowing on the other side of the door. And once again, he wished that he had a brother. And for the umpteenth time, he realized that he lost the closest thing that he had to a brother. Derek clenched his fists in anger as he remembered what had happened that summer. Coming home from his family vacation in Europe and walking into Addison's house for a surprise welcome, to find his long time girlfriend with his best friend on the couch.

"Derek, come on! Let one of your sisters in!" he heard his mother say and Derek sighed, taking one last look at his hair and exiting.

"You look great, sweetheart," Carolyn Shepherd said, giving her son a kiss on the cheek. "Are we picking up Mark or Addison and Archer?"

"No!" Derek snapped, heading to his room, where his mother followed, anxious.

"What's going on, sweetie? Did you guys have a fight?" Derek sighed, looking at the picture frames, one of him and Addison kissing on a ferry boat, and one of all three of them, Addison putting up bunny ears behind the two of them. Derek reached over and put the picture frames face down, turning back to his mom.

"Let's just go."

* * *

Addison Montgomery sighed, running her fingers through her luxurious red locks.

'It isn't right,' she thought hopelessly and tried to flip up the ends of her hair. She hadn't seen Derek since he stormed out of her house almost two weeks ago. She tried in vain to call, to visit, but he wouldn't answer or wouldn't be home. She liked Mark – a lot in fact. They had always been close, the three of them, always together. Then her and Derek fought before he jetted off to Europe, and then Mark was there console her. Then before she knew it, they were an item. She never thought Derek would find out, much less find them. Addison shook her head, resolving to stop dwelling on it. She pulled on her magenta baby doll tank top and her skinny jeans with a pair of zebra striped flats and headed out the door with Archer.

"Aren't we picking up Derek?" Archer asked, as Addison drove to the middle school to drop off her brother.

"No, we're not," Addison, her tone clearly indicating that the conversation was over.

"Did he find out about you and Mark?" Addison blushed.

"How did you know?"

"You guys weren't exactly discreet," Archer said with a smirk, as they pulled up to the middle school, just a few blocks from the high school.

"Just go," she said, giving her little brother a playful shove.

* * *

"Is Derek coming to pick you up?" Mark's mom asked and he froze solid.

"I don't think so," Mark Sloan said slowly, and his mother groaned.

"I'll take you then. I'm calling the school today, you're going on the bus for the rest of the year," she snapped. Mark sighed, as this summer's events played over again. Addison was always attractive to him, but merely in the way he complimented his best friend's good taste. He saw her in a different light this summer, without Derek, she seemed different, more carefree, and happier – and he felt himself falling in love with her. He hadn't told her yet – she had avoided him since Derek found them together. But today, it would all be out in the open.

* * *

"Lexie! It's time to get up!" her mom called, knocking gently on the door.

"I'm already up, Mom!" Lexie Grey called back, as she finished the final touches on her short ponytail. Her mom, Susan, walked into her room, smiling at her beautiful daughter.

"Maybe we should… hold you back a grade. You know, so you could be with your own class?" Susan said hopefully, feeling her youngest daughter slipping away from her as quickly as she had been brought into this world.

"Mom…," Lexie groaned, as she rolled her eyes, pulling a shirt on over her camisole. "I'll be fine," she said confidently as she flashed her mother a brilliant white smile.

"Your dad had to go into work early, but he wishes you good luck. He's going to pick you up tonight, okay?"

"Mom! Are we going?" Molly said, peeking her head into Lexie's room.

"Yeah – let's go. I'll drop you off at the middle school first, okay?" Lexie grabbed her bag off the counter, excited to start her first day of high school.

* * *

"Georgie! You're starting high school today!" His family cried as they burst into his room, way too early. He put the pillow over his head as he tried to tune out his parents and his brothers.

"Georgie! You have to get up!"

"It's George!" George snapped, kicking the covers off and heading to the bathroom. He was fed up with them calling him Georgie, and treating him like a child. He was George O' Malley, and as of today, a high school freshman. He wanted to, needed to, in fact, prove to his family he wasn't a kid anymore.

* * *

"Thanks Izzie for picking up Allie's shift. Just today, I promise," the manager of the restaurant said to Izzie Stevens as she headed in the back to change for her first day of school.

"No problem," she said with a sigh, as she headed to her locker, quickly changing out of her work attire to her school clothes. It wasn't the first time she had been called into an early shift like that, and she suspected it wasn't actually the last time. She had promised herself to stop working early mornings and late nights once school started, but now it didn't seem like she had a choice. Her mom lost her job, again, and her latest boyfriend just ran out on her, with some of her mom's jewelry that they had planned on selling. It always left her mother devastated, unable to get out of bed when the latest of her affairs left, leaving Izzie to bring in the cash for a week.

'Less than 1500 days until I'm out of here,' Izzie thought with a small smile as she reapplied her makeup in the tiny mirror that was up in her locker. She always had wanted to move away from the trailer park, and once she gained those last few inches that she was sure she was going to gain, Izzie wanted to model to pay her way through college. Ever since she was a little girl, she had wanted to model, and now, she had found the perfect excuse to do it. Izzie looked at the clock on the wall and cursed silently, hoping she was going to make the bus on time. She grabbed her book bag and purse from the locker and shut it, running to the bus stop.

* * *

Cristina Yang rolled her eyes, watching her mother frantically dart about the house, looking for the right pair of shoes. She could swear on practically anything that her mother cared about looking better for her first day of high school than she did. Cristina wore her comfortable Stanford t-shirt, her dream school, and a pair of jeans, waiting impatiently for her mother to be ready. Cristina sighed again, now annoyed. This high school business was crap. Her mother had always told her how it was the best time of her life - the parties, the friends, where she first fell in love.

_ 'Right - like I'm going to fall for anyone.'_

_

* * *

  
_

"Mom, you have to get up," Alex Karev pleaded, as he wrapped his muscular arms around his tiny mother's frame, and pulled her upright. It was 7 o' clock, but Alex had been up for over an hour now. He was ready, he just had to make sure his mother was okay before he left.

"Here, drink this," he said, taking a bottle of water and unscrewing the cap, pressing it to her lips.

"I got it," his mom said shakily and she took the bottle from him. Alex sighed in relief.

"Go get the bus, honey - I'm fine," she said, kissing him on the cheek. Alex nodded, grabbing his backpack and heading to the bus stop.


	3. Chapter 2

First off, I want to apologize so so so so much for not writing. I've been so busy so so so busy with everything and just haven't found the time. And when I do have the time, it's usually spent sleeping, because not much of that has been going on lately. What happened to having a life? Gosh. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, it's short and kind of crappy, but I really wanted to give you guys something. I feel really bad but I love you guys so much and hope you keep reading!

**Disclaimer and Copyright.**

As always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"Locker 242... That's on the second floor, right?" Meredith mumbled to herself, looking at her schedule. She walked down the crowded hallway, unaware that she was about to run into someone.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Derek asked, reaching to her waist to steady the girl. His breath caught in his throat when he saw what was most definitely the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"I actually ran into you... are you okay?" she asked, unable to move her eyes from his perfect face.

"Don't mention it... I'm Derek Shepherd," he introduced, holding out his hand.

"Meredith Grey," she giggled, taking his hand. She was also completely aware of the fact that his hand was still on her hip.

"That's a really pretty name... Do you people ever call you Mer?"

"Sometimes," she said, enjoying the way he said her nickname.

"I'm going to call you that, okay?" Meredith giggled and nodded, thinking up her own special nickname for him - McDreamy.

"Your locker is over there, by the way," he said, brushing by her, but turning around for one final thought.

"It was nice to meet you, Mer." Meredith blushed, watching him walk away.

_'Maybe it won't be so horrible,' _she thought, heading to her locker.

"Already moved on, Derek?" Addison asked softly, as she came up next to him.

"Go away Addison."

"Mark was a mistake, okay? What we have is special! You can't just throw it away!"

"Well clearly it wasn't that special because you did throw it away! And it's not have - it's had. Because we're done," Derek said sharply, as he slammed his locker shut, leaving a stunned Addison behind.

"Addy," Mark called, coming up behind her.

"Don't rub it in Mark. Are you happy now? Did you enjoy the little game that you were playing with me?" Addison asked, tears brimming in her eyes. Mark watched her fight back the emption, empathizing with the girl he was in love with. He pushed her against the lockers and kissed her, gripping both sides of her face with his hands. After a moment he let her go, but left his hands gently resting on her face as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Addy, it wasn't a game to me. I love you, okay? I'm in love with you and I know you're hurt because Derek left and I know he's the better guy because... he's Derek, but... I think you're in love with me too," Mark said softly, staring into her eyes.

"I... I...," Addison stammered, genuinely surprised by his words.

"Hey! Get to class!" a teacher yelled and they looked around to see the hallway empty. They exchanged one last electrifying gaze before heading down the hallways in opposite directions.

* * *

Meredith settled into her seat, feeling strangely uncomfortable in her new environment.

"Hey," a girl with wild black curly hair sitting next to her said.

"Hey," Meredith said with a shy smile.

"Cristina."

"Meredith." They sat there silently before Cristina spoke again.

"This is kind of lame - I was expecting better."

"Me too," Meredith said with a giggle, feeling her normally strong protective walls coming down.

"Hey, is this seat taken? Thanks - I thought I was really late, but I looks like I'm not," a tall blonde said pushing her hair out of her face and sitting down hurriedly. "I'm Izobel Stevens - but everyone calls me Izzie."

"Hey Izzie," a boy from behind them said and Izzie turned, smiling at the cute boy with short hair.

"Hey yourself," she said with a coy smile, as she pivoted in her seat to face him. Cristina and Meredith exchange a glance, but Meredith secretly envied her.

"How does she do that? I ran into a really cute guy in the hallway, but all I could do was giggle and blush," Meredith said, and despite herself, a smile spread over her face at the thought of McDreamy.

"Boys and crushes are for the weak," Cristina said bluntly and Meredith rolled her eyes at her new friend. She thought about Derek again and how handsome he was. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she shook her head, forcing him out of her mind.

"Is there an open seat here?" Cristina and Meredith looked up at the boy and Cristina smirked, noticing the way his eyes locked down on Meredith.

"Sure thing, Bambi,' Cristina laughed. He sat down in front of them and immediately held out his hand to Meredith.

"I'm George. O'Malley. George O' Malley," he stammered nervously, smiling at Meredith.

"I'm Meredith. And this is Cristina," she politely introduced, oblivious to his broad smile.

"I'm Izzie – and this is Alex," Izzie introduced, turning back around in her chair to face them.

"So what do you think so far, Meredith?" George asked Meredith and Meredith grinned, thinking of Derek again.

"It's okay," she lied.

"What's okay?" Lexie asked, coming up to the group of people. "Hi... I'm Lexie, this is the only seat... Can I sit?" she asked, smiling at George. They all introduced themselves to her as she slid into the seat.

"What was did you say your name was?" Lexie asked Meredith, turning to face her.

"Sorry, I didn't. I'm Meredith Grey." Lexie's eyes widened as Meredith held out her hand to her.

* * *

"I have a problem," Lexie said, sliding into the seat next to George during their first hour World History class. "I know I don't really know you, but you seem nice," Lexie said, blushing wildly. "It's about Meredith."

"Meredith?" George asked, suddenly interested. "She's great..." he mumbled to himself. Lexie felt like a deflated balloon as she watched a grin spread over his face.

"Oh... you like her?" Lexie asked, surprised by the sting of dissapointment.

"Well... I don't know," he shrugged. "You were saying something about her though?"

"Never mind..." Lexie sighed, turning to face the teacher. There was no way that she could tell him now.

* * *

"Let me take those for you," Derek said, stepping behind Meredith and taking her stack of books out of her arms.

"Thanks...," she blushed.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Meredith began to laugh.

"Isn't it a little soon to be asking me out?"

"Who said I was asking you out? I could be.... just wondering what you were doing this weekend?" A toothy smile spread over his face and Meredith felt her heart skip a few beats.

"This is my stop," she said, taking her books from him. "Thanks..."

"Don't mention it. And," he said, his face inches from her own. "It's never too soon to ask you out," he said with a wink, and sauntered off.

Addison watched from a few feet away, feeling a prick of jealousy.

"What is it with girls and that guy?" Mark asked from beside her, annoyed. He wanted Addison not to like her, not him. Derek was arrogant, knowing he was attractive, always thinking that he could get whoever he wanted. And the worst part was that Derek knew that Mark liked Addison ever since they were little kids – and he dated her any way.

It had happened sometime between when they were paired together for ballroom dancing in the fifth grade, because they were the two tallest kids at the time, and she didn't mind when he accidentally stepped on her toes. Or when she came to school on that first day of the eighth grade, her hair longer, a whole new figure, and a fierce look in her eye.

"Stop it, Mark," she pleaded, turning to face him. She really hated him for how he screwed her over. And she didn't believe it, anyway. After all these years, after all of the pointless hookups and girls he had been with, she didn't believe him. "Just stop," she said, slamming her locker and walking away from him.

* * *

Cristina walked into her sophomore level science class, feeling unbelievably confident and ready to work. She didn't notice any open seats, except one in the front next to an attractive boy who was staring at her. Cristina looked around hopefully, for any other seat, but the bell rang and she was forced to sit next to him.

"Hi," he said, holding out his dark hand. "I'm Preston Burke." Cristina snorted a laugh, but choked it back.

"That's your name?" she scoffed as the teacher began to talk.

"Yes," he said simply, the corners of his mouth turning up in an amused smile. She sighed, resignedly.

"I'm Cristina Yang."

"It's nice to meet you… Cristina," Preston said and Cristina noticed the way her name sort of slipped off his tongue in an effortless spin.

"Preston - could you tell me the formula for finding kinetic energy?"

"E=1/2mv^2," Preston said without missing a beat.

"Very good." Cristina stared in awe at him, realizing she was sitting next to the teacher's favorite student, and possibly the smartest in their class. She faintly smiled, turning her attention to the board – maybe her mother was right.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi! I know it's been forever, and I'm really sorry! I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer&Copyright**

As always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"This already sucks," Alex muttered, slipping into the seat next to Izzie and winking at her. "Maybe it's not too bad," he whispered into her ear and she giggled, tucking a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. They enveloped into their own little world and Meredith and Cristina shared a knowing glance.

"How's your first day going?" Meredith asked, opening her bag of chips and taking one.

"Okay," she said, looking up and locking eyes with Preston, as he walked into the cafeteria, walking past their table with a simple nod to her, moving to sit over with some other sophomores. Meredith watched the exchange between Preston and Cristina with a smile.

"Who's _that_?" Meredith asked, leaning closer to whisper in her ear.

"No one," Cristina said curtly. Meredith raised an eyebrow and Cristina took a deep breath, about to tell her, when Derek slid in to the seat next to her.

"What are you doing eating this crap? Come on, I'm taking you out." Meredith rolled her eyes at his advances, taking another chip.

"I'm not going out with you, I don't even know you," Meredith said with a giggle, unable to deny the fact he was just so attractive. Cristina pinched her side, and Meredith swatted her hand away.

"Well then we should get to know each other, then we can go out," Derek persisted, moving in closer to her. Meredith's heart skipped a beat, their faces only a breath apart.

"Maybe," she found herself saying. Derek grinned, pushing back his chair, standing up. He ran his hand through his messy black hair, looking back at Meredith.

"That's good enough for me," he said, winking at her, and heading off. The table was silent as George and Lexie walked up, doing a double take at the scene.

"Who was _that?_" George asked incredulously, jealousy seeping into his voice.

"No one," Meredith said, blushing as she looked down. Lexie looked at George, jealous of his jealousy and sat next to him, looking down at her plate as she tried to avoid Meredith's eyes. Lexie knew that her dad had been married before, and that it had ended badly. But she never knew about Meredith. Lexie couldn't help wondering if her Dad even knew that Meredith had existed; if he did, then he wasn't the dad that Lexie had always believed he was. She shook her head, turning her attention to George; god, he was cute.

* * *

"Addy!" Mark called down the hall, eliciting the stares of his classmates, but he didn't care. He needed to see her, to hold her. She turned, a flush creeping up her face at the sight of him.

"What do you want, Mark?" She asked, putting on the front that she was angry, but secretly pleased at the attention. Derek had never been this attentive and caring.

"Addy, you know what I want," he said sadly, stroking her arm. "I want _you_." Addison felt her heart thump in her chest, and before she knew it she was telling him, "Meet me at the Starbucks on Elm Street after school. We'll talk," she said turning on her heel and walking away. She wasn't sure if her heart was beating for him, or for the attention.

* * *

"Mom!" Meredith groaned into her phone, pacing on the front lawn of the school. She paused, listening to her mother's excused.

"Well if you had a surgery, you should have told me, so I could have taken the bus! You said you were going to pick me up!" Meredith waited for her mother's response, rolling her eyes.

"You know what? I'll walk home. It's not like you even care that you have a daughter anyway," she said, slamming the phone shut. Tears threatened to escape from the corners of her eyes, but she squeezed her eyes shut, willing them away. She refused to let herself cry, especially at her school. Her phone started to ring again, but she pressed ignore, unwilling to listen to her mother's empty apologies. She hiked her backpack up and headed for the road, when a black car pulled in front of her. The window on the passenger side rolled down and Meredith rolled her eyes when she saw Derek's face peering out at her.

"Need a ride?"

"No thank you," Meredith said stubbornly, continuing to walk.

"How far do you live from here? Come on, let me drive you."  
"No," Meredith snapped, trying desperately to get away from him. A crack of lighting sounded and she looked up, her brow furrowing as raindrops began to pour on her head.

"No? Well I guess," Derek said, beginning to roll up the window with a smirk.

"Wait!" Meredith cried, grabbing at the handle, and sliding in, before she became completely drenched. "Thanks," she said, softening a little and giving Derek a small smile. Derek grinned back, noticing her beauty one more time. His palms tingled as his hands itched to touch her, wondering if her skin was as soft as it looked.

"So, where to?"

"Just turn left out of the parking lot. It'll be a while before you have to turn," she said, fluffing out her wet hair. They drove in silence for a while; Meredith giving him directions, before Meredith hesitantly cleared her throat.

"Yes?" Derek asked with a grin, knowing she wanted to say something.

"Why… do you keep coming after me? You don't even know me," she said quietly, feeling her face flush as she even asked the question. They pulled up at her driveway, and they sat, the rain falling in droplets around them.

"I know, but I want to. And I think you're beautiful," he said, turning to face her. Meredith felt her heart beat a little faster, and put her handle on the car door, indicating that their conversation was over.

"I… have to go. Thanks… for the ride," she stuttered and Derek reached out a hand to stop her.

"Wait," he said, pulling her back into the seat. She blushed and looked past him, unable to meet his eyes. "Will you just go out to lunch with me tomorrow?" She hesitated, making the mistake of looking into his eyes, and almost at once, her heart just melted.

"Okay," she said, dashing out of the car and running to her door. Derek grinned, watching her go, falling more in love with her by the second.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Mark asked, coming to the table with their drinks.

"Me? You were the one that wanted to talk to me during school."

"So I guess we have no idea why we're here," Mark said with a grin, making Addison laugh. "See… look how easy this is?" He said, reaching over the table and holding Addison's hand. "Was it ever this easy with you and Derek?" Addison was silent, unable to argue that point with him. Derek was so calm and calculated and mature all the time, but Mark was fun. She leaned over the table and softly pressed her lips to his, and he kissed her back, his heart exploding with joy.

* * *

"Lexie? Are you okay?" Her mom asked, watching Lexie push food around her plate aimlessly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lexie said with a sweet smile as she took a bite of her broccoli.

"Are you sure, Lexie?" Thatcher asked and Lexie's smile faded.

"Fine," she said, giving him a glare. Her parents exchanged a look and her dad reached across the table to squeeze her hand. Lexie inched away from the contact, not looking at him.

"Lexie Grey, what on earth is going on with you?" Her mom asked, surprised to see Lexie so unfriendly.

"I don't know, what's going on with Meredith, Dad?" Her dad's round eyes bulged, surprised at the name.

"Who's Meredith, Daddy?" Molly asked her Dad, her sixth grade mind unable to comprehend what was going on.

"No one, sweetie," Thatcher lied, shooting a glance at Susan.

"I'm finished," Lexie said, throwing down her fork on the table and heading up to her room. She slammed the door shut, clenching her fists into tight balls of anger. She had a sister that no one bothered to tell her about. Forget about her – what was Meredith going to do when she found out? Lexie was worried that Meredith would see her as the replacement daughter, and would never forgive her. There was a soft knock at her door and Susan poked her head in.

"Did you know about her, mom?" Lexie asked quietly, folding her hands in her lap.

"Yes," Susan said softly and Lexie felt her anger swell again.

"How could you two not tell me about her? She's my sister!"

"Honey, I know. But your dad's and her mom's relationship didn't end well. Meredith's mom had an affair. And basically threw your dad out of the house. Meredith wasn't even a year old. And Meredith… looks so much like Ellis, your dad couldn't bear to go to that house, that woman. Just… don't be too hard on him, okay?" Lexie sat in silence for a moment, before looking up at her mom.

"I'll try."


	5. Chapter 4

Hey you guys! Sorry it's been so long - junior year is killer! But it's SUMMER NOW :D - So I'll be writing a LOT :]

I hope you guys don't hate me too much for not writing! But read and review my other stories to let me know which ones I should work on next!

**Disclaimer: Don't steal my writing, kk?**

**Copyright: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters.**

So as always, read, review, and enjoy! :]

* * *

"Is that the garage?" Meredith asked, lifting her lips from Derek's to listen intently. Derek shook his head in annoyance, pulling her back down and flipping her back on the bed, her hair spread out around her. He smiled, thinking how no one ever had looked so beautiful to him ever before.

"It's not," he said and she opened her mouth to protest, but his lips found hers, and suddenly she had forgotten what she was worried about.

"Derek? Where are you?" Carolyn Shepherd's voice floated down the hallway.

"Oh shit," Derek said, hopping off Meredith and looking frantically between Meredith and the door. Meredith pouted and tried to flatten out her hair.

"Derek? Are you in there?" Carolyn asked, opening the door. She peeked her head inside to see Derek, looking guilty, and Meredith, embarrassed.

"Um… Derek, I didn't know you had company," she said, more on the side of amused, rather than angry.

"Mom, this is Meredith Grey, Meredith, this is my mom," Derek said, running his hand through his black curls.

"Hi, Mrs. Shepherd, I'm really sorry," Meredith stuttered, stretching out a hand. Carolyn laughed, extending her own arm to shake the girl's hand.

"Call me Carolyn. You have nothing to be sorry. It's my son you should have to apologize; he should have remembered his manners," Carolyn said, smiling at her son. "Now, Meredith, if it's okay with your parents, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to," Meredith said with a smile, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and dialing her mother's work number. "I'll just…" she motioned, stepping out into the hallway. Carolyn watched her go and raised her eyebrows at Derek.

"Nothing was going on Mom," he lied with a smile. Carolyn rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"I like her better than Addison already."

"I'm sorry about my sisters," Derek said, sitting in the car in Meredith's driveway. Meredith giggled, grabbing his hand and squeezing.

"I like them a lot! Especially Amelia. Except I don't think Nancy likes me very much…."  
"Well her and Addison are best friends, so I can't really help you with that one…." Meredith winced at the mention of Derek's tall, beautiful, redheaded girlfriend. Derek noticed her reaction to Addison's name and squeezed her hand reassuringly."

"I probably should get inside," Meredith said with a soft smile. Derek leaned over and kissed her with a smile.

"See you tomorrow," he said, and Meredith grabbed her bag and headed inside. She turned around to wave at him, unlocked the door, and headed inside. Derek watched her with a smile on her face, already in love.

* * *

"So if the half life of C-12 is 5,238 years, then in that time period, half of the C-12 is gone and the rest is transformed into… N-14," Cristina mumbled to herself, sprawled out on her living room floor.

"Right," Burke said, and a small smile broke out onto Cristina's face, before she had her permanent scowl again. Burke chuckled at her unwillingness to show her emotions. They had been working on their lab report due tomorrow for almost two hours now, and they had just finished, but Burke didn't want to go quite yet. He sat down next to her, propping his head up on his hands. She inched away from the closeness, but he reached out a hand to pull her back.

"What…" Cristina began to ask, but Burke leaned in towards her and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back, a twinkle in his dark eyes, and gathered his books.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said formally, and walked out the door, without Cristina even showing him out. She simply sat there, mouth agape.

'_What the hell was that?'_

_

* * *

_

It was nine o' clock and Izzie was just starting her homework, after having picked up an extra shift at the diner. The phone rang and she picked it up, not knowing the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Izzie, it's Alex." Izzie grinned and put down her book, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

"Um… Do you know what the math homework was?" Izzie's smile fell; that's not what she had been expecting.

"It was the worksheet that Mrs. Myers handed out in class today."

"Oh. Right."

"Right…" Izzie said and there was silence on the line. "Is that all you needed?"  
"No."

"Well…?"  
"Do you want to go out with me on Friday?" Izzie blushed, pressing the phone closer to her face.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah like a date." There was silence for a second, while Izzie silently screamed into her pillow.

"I'd love to."  
"Cool," Alex said, and Izzie could almost see him with his crooked grin.

* * *

"So how was your night last night?" George asked Meredith in homeroom, eager to get her attention.

"Great," she said, unable to hide her happiness. "I had dinner over at Derek's house the other night."

"Oh…" George said, the corners of his mouth turning down. "So you guys are officially together then, huh," he said, barely bothering to conceal his disappointment. She was too excited to notice the change in his demeanor.

"Yeah, we are," she grinned as Lexie and Izzie came walking in.

"Meredith, I need help – Alex and I have a date tomorrow night and I don't know what to wear," Izzie said flouncing down into the seat.

As the two girls were enveloped into their conversations about clothes, Lexie sat down next to George.  
"Hey, George," she said shyly. George turned to her after a second glance at Meredith. What was wrong with him? He had this girl that was just as pretty as Meredith, just as smart, and just as sweet as Meredith, and she actually liked him. What was he doing pining over Meredith?  
"Can you believe that Alex and Izzie have a date tomorrow?"

"I know right? Well I mean, of course it's been coming, but… well, it's just still funny," Lexie rambled, blushing as she realized he was staring at her. "What?"  
"You're cute," he said with a grin, and Lexie blushed even redder.

"You think so?" Lexie asked, her excitement growing by the second. George grinned again realizing how much better this felt than pining over Meredith.

"Do _you _want to go out on Friday?" Lexie nodded, bobbing her head up and down furiously.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, probably more enthusiastically than necessary.

"Great," he said, reaching under the desk and taking her hand.

* * *

"So, how has your day been?" Mark asked, sidling up to Addison at her locker and nuzzling her neck. She winced, slamming her locker and looking around.

"What's wrong babe?" Mark asked, reaching out to stroke her arm. Addison shrugged off from the contact.

"Don't do that," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" He asked again, getting anxious.

"I told you I don't want to have a lot of public displays of affection," she hissed, making sure that no one had seen them together. Mark narrowed his eyes.

"Why? Because of Derek?" He spat, crossing his arms. "I thought you were over him!" Mark yelled angrily.

"I am, okay? I just don't want to rub it in his faces, nor have the entire school talking about us!" Mark rolled his eyes, picking up his backpack from off the ground.

"Tell you what, Addison, we don't have to have any displays of affection, at all," he said, walking away as the bell rang. Addison sighed, leaning back against her locker. She didn't still have feelings for Derek… did she?


	6. Chapter 5

So basically I'm the worst person in the world, and I'm so sorry for not writing. If I have any fans left at this point, I love you and I'm so grateful to have you. More chapters coming soon, and this time I promise I will be writing more. I need to get back to doing the things I love.

**Disclaimer: Don't steal my writing please.**

**Copyright: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters.**

So as always, read, review, and enjoy! :]

* * *

"How does this look?" Izzie asked, swiveling to show off her body in a tight, hot pink dress.

"Great," Cristina deadpanned, not looking up from one of Meredith's mom's medical journals. Meredith rolled her eyes at Cristina and smiled at Izzie. "You look great."

"What do you guys think?" Lexie asked, bounding into the room from the bathroom, wearing a sky blue sundress with silver flats. She looked nervously at Meredith, craving her older sister's opinion. She still hadn't been able to tell her and it was getting later and later.

"Great!" Meredith and Izzie said at the same time. Cristina still hadn't looked up. "Cristina?" Lexie asked. Meredith laughed and shook her head. "Don't even bother Lexie."

Izzie's phone lit up and she answered it. "Hey Alex. Okay, I'll be downstairs." She hung up the phone, running a brush through her hair one more time. "He's here!" She squealed as she hugged her friends, and headed down stairs.

Lexie's phone also rang, and she answered it, talking quickly to George and hanging up. "Bye guys… Thanks for letting me get ready here tonight, Meredith," she said gratefully.

Cristina rolled her eyes as Lexie left. "What's up with Lexipedia? She always gives you those big puppy eyes." Meredith laughed. "I know it's weird, right? Whatever," she said, rolling on her bed.

"So just us single ladies tonight," Meredith said with a sigh.

"You're not single. Where's McDreamy?"

"Nancy's birthday. Derek thought it was better if I didn't go… She's not my biggest fan. She liked Addison better."

"Satan's Whore?" Cristina asked with a giggle as Meredith stifled one of her own.

"She's not… I mean she is. She's beautiful and older and … yeah. Satan's Whore. What about you? What about you and Burke?" Cristina rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing going on between me and Burke," she lied, her skin tingling remembering the kiss.

"You're such a liar!" Meredith said, hitting Cristina with a pillow. Cristina hit her back and the girls collapsed into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Meredith woke up in the middle of the night to a tapping at her window. She sat up, terrified, as her and Cristina were alone in the house. "Cristina," she hissed, but her friend was dead asleep.

"Meredith!" she heard from outside the window. She tiptoed over to the window, and laughed, finding Derek, straddling a tree branch.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a laugh, pulling him inside. He fell on top of her, kissing her neck.

"Stop it," Meredith said, pushing him away, looking at Cristina's sleeping form. She pulled him to his feet, and they stumbled into the next bedroom, kissing as they fell on top of the spare bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pushing his curls out of his eyes.

"Dinner was unbearable. I wanted to see you," he said, kissing her, her hands roaming under her shirt, near her waistband. Meredith shook her head in mock annoyance, as she kissed him back, feeling happier than ever before.

* * *

Meredith and her friends went through school, surviving the drama and the relationships. Alex and Izzie became an official couple, as well as George and Lexie. Meredith and Derek were happier than ever, and she was the most envied girl in the whole school, just like Addison had been last year. Addison and Mark tentatively explored a relationship, although something felt different. Homecoming came and went, as well as Halloween, and Thanksgiving.

* * *

"What did you think about that final?" Cristina asked Burke as they walked out of their physics final together. "I was stuck a bit on the essay, but then I thought about the stuff we reviewed the other night, and then I managed to put something together. Question 52 was a killer though –,"  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" They stopped in the hallways, people moving around them, oblivious to the goings-on between them.

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Burke repeated slowly, his mouth upturning in a smile.

"O…Kay." Cristina said, shocked and also pleased.

"Well, okay then," he said, holding out his hand for her. She looked up at him with a smile on his face, and they walked through the hallways together.

* * *

"Damnit, Addison, why can't you just talk to me?" Mark screamed, slamming his locker door in frustration.

"There's nothing to talk about Mark!" Addison yelled back.

"So you haven't been able to look me in the eye for weeks because of what? I have pink eye or something?" They fought through the hallways, not noticing when people stopped and stared around them.

"Face it Addy. You're not over Derek!" He said harshly.

"Yes, I am," she said, forcing herself to look at him in the eyes.

"Bullshit Addy. I can't deal with this anymore. I'm done," he said, turning to walk away.

"Done? You're breaking up with me?" She asked, pulling him back to her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am," he said, sneering at her, wrenching away from her grip, and walking to class. Addison stood in the hallway, feeling half heartbroken, half relieved she could finish living a lie. She looked around at the quiet hallway, glaring at anyone who was staring. Her eyes fell on Derek and Meredith, their hands linked as they watched the scene unfolding. Derek smirked as he pulled Meredith away, kissing her neck as they walked away from Addison.

* * *

"I can't believe we're half way through freshman year!" Lexie said, sitting next to Meredith on the last bus ride home of the semester. Meredith nodded in agreement, as she smiled, thinking of how Derek kissed her goodbye. She was seeing him tonight, of course, but every time with him was special.

"Meredith?"

"Yeah, Lexie?"

"I need to tell you something," Lexie said, taking a deep breath, figuring now or never.

"Sure Lexipedia, what's up?"

"Well… the thing is, my… um… my dad."  
"Yeah?"

"His name is Thatcher Grey." Meredith stared at Lexie, her wide eyes terrified at Meredith's reaction.

"So you're saying," Meredith said, unable to believe her ears.

"I'm your half sister," Lexie said, as the bus pulled up to Meredith's neighborhood. Meredith sat for a moment, unbelieving.

"I have to go," she said, rushing away from Lexie, thanking God that school was out for two weeks.

* * *

"She's your what?" Derek asked, as Meredith lay with her head in his lap. The movie and the popcorn lay forgotten, as Meredith broke down in tears, telling Derek what she learned today.

"My half-sister. I can't even…" Meredith said, shaking her head. "He replaced us. He goddamn replaced me!" Meredith said, tears dripping down her face. Derek stroked her face and hair, trying to comfort her.

"He didn't replace you, Mer, how could he?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, sitting up, to nestle in his arm.

"You are beautiful. And smart. And so kind. And there are a million other reasons why someone loves you. Why I love you." Meredith sat up, wiping away her tears in shock.

"What?"

"I love you Meredith Grey." She paused, a smile growing on her face.

"I love you too, Derek Shepherd."


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Thanks to any of you who actually read the last chapter, and I really appreciate it. I suck for not writing, but hopefully another chapter will help you to forgive me!

**Disclaimer: Don't steal my writing, kk?**

**Copyright: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters.**

So as always, read, review, and enjoy! :]

* * *

"New year, same crap," Cristina said, slouching back in the homeroom chair.

"Not same crap. You and Burke are a couple. Much different crap."

"Looks like Izzie and Evil Spawn are officially not a couple," Cristina said, rolling her eyes as Izzie and Alex came into homeroom, not holding hands. Izzie and Alex smiled, as Izzie turned to her girl friends.

"It just wasn't right," she said matter-of-factly. "We're still friends," she added as an after thought. George and Lexie walked up together holding hands, and all conversation stopped.

"Meredith…" Lexie said, pleadingly. Meredith glared at her as she gathered her bags, and stormed out of homeroom. Lexie slumped in a chair, burying her face in her hand, as George stroked her hair reassuringly, watching Meredith leave.

"She's never going to talk to me ever again," she whispered frantically.

"Of course she will, Little Grey. She'll get over the fact that you were Daddy's favorite." They all stared at Cristina; their mouths open in shock. "What? It's true," she said defensively.

* * *

"Burke." "Cristina." They regarded each other with smiles, their feet brushing under the lab table, their hands resting together on top of the counter. Everyone stared and whispered at the unlikely couple. Cristina turned to the girl next to her, making snide comments.

"Is there a problem?" Cristina asked, glaring at her. The girl's eyes widened and she turned away, silent. She smirked, turning to face the teacher as she began lecturing. Burke smiled at her, giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I was wondering if you could help me. My name's Denny and I'm new, and I believe I'm looking for a beautiful girl… tall, blonde, incredibly sexy." Izzie looked up at him from her books. In the middle of the library, a beautiful boy with tanned skin and wavy brown hair was smiling down at her.

"Um, hi," she said, blushing, as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"I'm Denny Duquette," he said leaning into her. She giggled.

"I'm Isobel Stevens. You can call me Izzie."

"Well then, Izzie, can I just say you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen?" She rolled her eyes and stood up, gathering her books.

"Can I just say you are so full of crap?" she asked him, walking out of the library, leaving him staring at her in wondrous disbelief.

* * *

"Hey," Meredith said, walking up to Derek at his locker. She kissed him on the cheek, but he moved his face to catch her mouth and he pressed her against the locker. She moaned lightly in pleasure as he pressed against her harder. He tangled his hands in her hair, kissing her neck.

"We're going to get in trouble one day," she said with a giggle as the first bell rang. She kissed him again and darted off into the classroom.

"Well," Addison said from behind him, crossing her arms. "The two of you certainly are… eager."

"What do you want Addison?" he said coldly, walking to their next class.

"You seem happy," she said wistfully, jogging to keep up with him.

"Yes, I am. I would be happier if you would leave me alone," Derek seethed as they turned the corner, moving away from her.

"Derek, I still love you," she said, putting out a hand to stop him. He ripped his arm away forcefully.

"And I never want to see you again," he said, entering the classroom, and sitting on the far side of the room, away from Addison.

* * *

George and Lexie entered the cafeteria, surveying the room for where to sit. Meredith, Derek, Cristina, and Burke all sat at one table and as they walked over there, Meredith looked up to glare at Lexie. They stopped, sitting at the first open table, together.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" Lexie asked George, who was very obviously staring at Meredith.

"George!" Lexie cried, banging the table impatiently with her fists. George jumped, looking back at Lexie.

"What? Sorry," he said, sheepishly, aimlessly pushing his food around his plate.

"Yeah, me too," Lexie said, rolling her eyes, standing up furiously, and walking away.

"Lexie!" George cried, jumping up and running after her. "Lexie, what's wrong?"

"You're what's wrong George! We're what's wrong! You're with me but you're always looking at Meredith! Was I just your replacement? Can't be with one Grey, so you'll be with another? Forget it, George. We're done." George stared at her walking away from him, feeling guilty and relieved all at the same time.

"Hey George, I heard about the breakup, I'm sorry," Meredith said, coming up to George's locker after school. George shrugged, turning to face Meredith, his heart pounding.

"It's fine. Meredith, I need to talk to you." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"George, if this is about her, I don't want to hear it. I get to be angry."

"No, I get it, it's not about Lexie. Well, I mean it is. It's about why we broke up."

"Oh?" Meredith wondered, tilting her head to the side, confused as to where this conversation was going.

"It's because I love you Meredith. I love everything about you. And I just couldn't lie to Lexie anymore. I know you're with Derek, but I just wanted to tell you…." Meredith frowned, looking at her friend, with his long shaggy hair.

"Oh George. I love… Derek. I'm so sorry." George shrugged, brushing his hair out of his eyes, his hair that he grew so he could look more like Derek.

"I know. I just figured I should tell you," he said, turning to walk away.

"Wait, George, are we okay?" Meredith pleaded, her eyes wide. George smiled lightly and shrugged.

"Sure," he said, heading to the bus stop.

George stood at the bus stop, feeling humiliated. Of course she didn't love him; she loved McDreamy.

"Wow, you look terrible." George turned around to see a curvy girl with black hair and a petite girl with blonde hair. "Women troubles?" said the blonde. George smirked, noticing the girl with the black hair was smiling at him.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm George," he said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Arizona. This is Callie," Arizona said, shaking it back. "So, is it girl troubles?" she asked with a laugh. George shook his head.

"I'll be fine. Any boyfriend troubles you'd like to share?" Arizona and Callie looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm gay. But Callie is single," Arizona said, nudging Callie towards George. George smiled at Callie, thinking that there might be more to the world then Meredith Grey.


End file.
